lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Toka, Protector of the Clan of Rakau
Toka is the current Protector of the Clan of Rakau. Father of Nex, Spawn of Strength and Child of the Mountain Father of Mors, Bringer of Carnage Former Partner of The Maiden of the Valley, Kaha (Deceased) Partner of Bellum, Mother of War ... Toka was born in the summer of 951 to the Protector Vis, the Force of the Wilds and to Taonga, the Treasure of the Desert. His early life was a blur of training and study. He found little time for friends, instead prefering the company of his two older siblings; a brother and a sister, Pol the Powerful and Nakahi Forma, The Serpents Beauty. The three offspring of Vis spent little time apart and could often be found exploring the mysterious caves and trenches of Serpents Valley or the high peaks of the Black Mountains. ... The year 970 came with an amazing harvest of Rakau; it was so profitable that the Clan deemed it "The Cycle of Endless Life" and so it was followed by "The Feast of Endless Life." The ironic twist of this cycle would be the massacre of hundreds of the Rakau Clan. Word of the bountiful harvest spread far throughout the valley and even into the wastes. Eventually word reached the Orcs and Goblins of the mountains and in a brash attempt to gain the "life fruit" they attacked the clan in the midst of their feast. Details of the battle of hazy as the Clan of Rakau tells history only through stories and no written account of the battle has ever come forward. The known facts of the battle are as follows: -Marks the first and only brasen attack on the Clan in their own lands by Orc and Goblin Kind. -Forced the Clan to uproot and move father south along the mountains. -Brought about a new Protector. Vis parished in the attack along with the next Protector, his eldest son, Pol. Taonga, as the next in line, took up the position of Guardian and Protector of Rakau. The attack may have injured the Clan substancially but the force of Orcs and Goblins was desimated, leaving only a scattered few to return to the mountains in defeat; not since that day has an Orc or Goblin been seem even close to the clans borders. ... In the year 977 Toka was sent on a mission to find the Great Lost Tree of Rakau. Althought the journey ultimatly ended without Toka reaching his destination it was still a "success". While on the road Toka was met by an Ashen Elf carrying a tremendous, black-bladed sword. The elf seemed on the brink of madness and pleaded with Toka to kill him but he refused. Upon his refusal the Elf attacked forcing Toka to defend himself. Ultimatly the mad Elf was defeated and with his dying breath he begged to be forgiven for the many deaths that he was held responsible for and warned Toka about the sword that he now carried. That sword was Malek'Reth. ... Toka fathered his first child, Nex, in the year 991 and his second child, Mors, in the 1000. Category:NPC Characters